


Jeremiah, a rare name, spoken on rare occasions

by Musical_Theatre_Addiction



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: M/M, My brain is better than drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Theatre_Addiction/pseuds/Musical_Theatre_Addiction
Summary: Two birds on a wireOne tries to fly away, and the other...





	1. A torn relationship

He never stood a chance when playing Mario Kart. Not one. Not even a slight one.

Even when Michael went easy on him, he managed to lose. Yet every time the screen said Michael had won, he was always teased for it. That was always apart of their routine when they hung out. Video games, pizza, get stoned, pass out.

There are many memories of this man in Michael's head, his voice was high pitched, but he liked it that way because he sounded unique, and the squeaks he would make when he was scared was absolutely adorable. He remembers how every time he opened the door to his smiling face, he would practically leap into his arms with a hug. His brown hair with a bang that would sometimes fall over his eye, the smirk that always seemed to play on his lips, those sky blue eyes that hovered over a clear blue ocean. When his ears tipped off with a shade of pink as he got flustered, he’s clumsy, he’s stubborn, he’s sarcastic, but at the same time, he’s sweet, he’s funny, and has been Michael’s first and only friend.

He’s Jeremiah.

Of course, the word itself has only been spoken by Michael on rare occasions, as he usually went by Jeremy to name his best friend. He only said Jeremiah when he needed to. When Jeremy needed to hear it. And those times that his full name was spoken were of memories neither wanted to live of again. But they did want them kept, because of those occasions their bond only strengthened. But now, as Michael clothes onto a pillow as he cries into it silently, as he hears his mothers worriedly talking about him from outside with muffled voices, he wonders if he’ll ever need to say that name again. And the answer is no. He won’t need to say that name anymore. Or hopefully for not much longer. Because now he just wants to forget that Jeremy was ever a person who brought light into his life.

The events prior to this, of course, were the reasons as to why Michael was in his room crying.

The music was loud and it pumped through his eardrums as he could barely hear himself think. It was worse than it was mixed with the muffled sounds of a drunken girl screaming the lyrics to Whitney Houston very off-key. Everyone was yelling. Everyone was dancing. The sent of alcohol was in the air, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Except for Michael, who had his back pressed against the locked door of Jake Dillinger’s bathroom as he scrunched his knees up to his chest as cried into them. He could feel his tears stain his creeps shirt, but who cares? He doesn't. But god, does he wish Jeremy could walk back inside this bathroom, apologize profusely, that he didn't know what he was saying, that he didn't want this damn computer in his head anymore, and then Michael would forgive him and they’d sit on the floor of the bathroom and cry and hug and stay together for the rest of the night. But that didn't happen. Jeremy never came back. 

Eventually, Michael pushed himself off the floor and stumbled out of the bathroom. Anyone would have thought he was drunk by the way he walked through the crowd. He looked around but didn't see Jeremy at all. And when he asked, almost everyone was too drunk to reply, but the people who could simply point upstairs, and Michael knew that Jeremy was getting what the Squip promised. Well, he since he worked ”so hard” to get it, let him have it. 

With a shake of his head, he was out the door, and then he was getting into his worn down cruiser, as he feels the cool Halloween wind run through his hair, drying his tears a bit. But it was no use, as more tears simply came out before Michael let out a strangled sob, slamming his head down onto the driver's wheel and a loud hoooooooooooooonk erupted from it. A minute passed and Michael only lifted his head when a drunken Rich stormed outside, yelled out some nonsense about ’loud’ and ’music’ before throwing an empty beer bottle that landed just a few feet from his car with a giant crash, flipping Michael off, and slamming the door shut. And with that Michael sniffed, and drove home, with more sniffs created on the way, sometimes he would turn the wheel so hard, his knuckles would turn white as the car swerved, and Michael was afraid he’d almost crash. But to be honest, right now he wouldn’t have minded that happening.

Both of his mothers looked up when they heard the door slam shut, followed with sniffs. A concerned glance at each other, before one left to see if her son was okay. She stopped in front of him, and he looked up, and she got a full view of his tear-stained face.

”Michael, what happened at the party? Why are you upset?” She asked worriedly, but Michael shook his head and shoved past her.

”He happened.” Was what he could breathe out.

His mother blinked in confusion. ”He? Who?”

”Jeremy!” Michael yelled out as he stormed into his room,

”Did something happen between you two?” She asked, following him.

”Yeah! Yeah, something happened alright! That asshole ignores me for months! And when I try to help him out of his addiction with that damn pill, he calls me the worst name in our personal vocabulary book, before he shoves me to the wall and storms out! So yeah! I guess something happened! Because he’s an asshole! HE’S AN ASSHOLE!” Michael screamed, but mostly cried, as he slammed the door and flopped onto his bed crying.

A pause, and then footsteps left the hallway and went into the living room, where Michael listened into the conversation his mother started up.

”He says Jeremy’s on a pill, and he has an addiction.” 

”I never knew Jeremy was in something.”

”So he’s a drug addict? My son is best friends with a drug addict?”

”It’s so unlike Jeremy though, he’s always been such a sweet boy...”

”Yeah, well boys grow up and now that sweet boy is a teenager who made a stupid decision.”

”I still wonder what could have gone down at that party to bring Michael in this state...”

”That’s beside the point! I don't want my son to hang out with a kid who does drugs! What if he gets addicted?! He’ll push himself away from us! He’ll make unsafe decisions!”

”Marice calm down-”

”I don’t want Jeremy in this house if he’s gonna bring drugs to my son! He’ll get to the point where he overdoses, and-”

”Marice don't go there! But now, Michael’s alone! He’s gonna be alone for the rest of high school, and he’ll get bullied! He’ll probably get bullied by Jeremy too!”

”We are breaking off everything with those Heeres! I am not having a drug addict for a son!”

Michael turned the rest of their argument out as he continued to bawl into his pillow. And here he was now, as he let out a scream and kicked off his pants frustratedly, they so uncomfortable anyway, and he didn't feel like leaving the house at all, not that he had a reason too, so what was the point of having them on?

Here he is, having a breakdown in his bedroom over a guy. He’s sobbing so hard, and the salty tears leak into his mouth, choking him, as he grabs for just a bit of air to desperately gasp in. His heart aches as he hears his parents yelling, and he can still faintly hear the music pumping in his ears to the point he can't hear a thing. 

”Just shut up!” He yells out, burying his face into his pillow further.

He’s pathetic, and he could care less, as he cries for hours into his pillow, the world around him drifts away, and now, he’s alone instead of how it used to be. When his world would drift away to where it would be just him and his best friend, Jeremiah.


	2. Eyes everywhere

Two months into Michael's new routine.

Wake up. Eat whatever. School. Home. Cry. Cry more. Get stoned. Burn all the memories. Sleep. Repeat.

Michael used to walk home with him. And now he walks alone since Jeremy takes a different, and despite this, Michael's parents pushed him to take a new route as well. They don't want Michael being friends with a drug addict.

As he walked he couldn't help but feel eyes on him. Eyes were everywhere. The leaves. The trees. The sky. The ground. Eyes were everywhere as he walked passed, they mocked him. He was friendless. The piles of leaves had friends, as there were tons all together, but he was one leaf that fell on the ground alone from a separate tree. A tree that once had two leaves fall from it, but one flew away with the wind.

We skip through the hours of doing worthless homework to wear Michael now sat infront of the fire he created in a small bucket by using old newspapers. And now he's gathered any memory of him and Jeremy he can find in sight, and before he simply throws it into the bucket, he grabs a sharpie, and scribbles a giant X on each item, before slamming it into the bucket so hard it shakes. And then he watches it burn, as the fire dances around each item until it is only a black crisp.

Every day. Every darn day. He grieves of his friend who is still alive. Yet to Michael he is no where to be seen. And now Michael seems that he is the one who is gone. He's gone from Jeremy's life, and one day he'll be gone from his own life possibly.

He saw Jeremy look visibly unhealthier at school with each passing day. But he didn’t care to try and help him anymore. He was a nobody to him, he doesn’t want a losers help. Michael sits alone at the lunch table, his head buried in his arms....and no one cares. No one notices him. He didn’t even feel like eating his lunch, it tasted better when he and Jeremy ate it together, and it made him crack just the smallest smile when he remembers how they constantly goofed off during lunch in elementary school, bubbling their milk cartons till they overflowed, teaching each other how to balance a spoon on their nose, and so much more. Those were the times. And now they’re gone. God, he hates Jeremy. But at the same time he still cares about his friend deeply. And he hates himself for it. He absolutely hates that he cares about the asshole. 

So much that he cared enough to rescue him at the play. Only to get one “I’m sorry.” 

No. Michael is not going to just let Jeremy off the hook, like he’s done every other time they’ve ever fought, Jeremy clearly has other people and things on his mind, he has a new group of friends, and Michael plans to now stay as far from Jeremy as he can. It’s not like Jeremy will even notice he’s gone. No one would.

Jeremy doesn’t need him anymore. He was just a practice friend so Jeremy could go for the big fish later in life. Who cares. That’s fine. Whatever.

And that’s how it was for some more weeks, or months, Michael didn’t care to count. He caught Jeremy giving him concerned glances here and there when they were next to each other at their lockers but Michael ignored them, grabbing his books as quickly as he could before nearly slamming his locker shut and speed-walking away.

His parents didn’t want him talking to Jeremy, or simply “Heere” as they now called him, and for once he wanted to follow their orders, because he wanted nothing to do with Jeremy anymore.

And then it happened.

Michael had just closed his locker, when his ear caught words that drifted into him.

“M-Mikey?” 

It was him. 

Michael freezes at the nickname he’s used so many damn times. Slowly he turns around to see Jeremy. At least he looked healthier. But his brown hair seemed messier than usual. Michael gives him an icy cold glare. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but Michael immediately cut him off.

“Don’t.” He said coldly, snapping his head back to his locker, but his attention was still on Jeremy. He pulled out some books. “Don’t you dare say a word to me. You act like I’m dead, and that you never knew for months. Than you call me a fucking looser before abandoning me. You give me one simple apology, and then you continue to ignore me, and now you just want me to forgive you?! You’re an idiot, Heere. Look, my parents don’t want us together anymore after they found out that you took some type of drug, so just keep pretending I don’t exist. It’s the only thing you know how to do.” I spat.

Jeremy freezes. His face went from worry to hurt, and a bit of confusion. But he keeps pushing forward. Hoping for something to mend their torn relationship. Anything. 

“Mikey....” Jeremy whispers, his voice full of hurt and concern. “I’m so sorry. Please, we can fix this relationship, just let me-“ 

“Fuck off!” He yelled, causing several students to turn their heads to his direction. “You’ve already done enough, I don’t need you coming back into my life, only to ruin it again!” 

“Mikey....” Jeremy’s voice is full of despair, as he raises a hand, wanting to just comfort the man who had every right to be upset with him. “I just want it to be back to where we were...” Michael felt a hand begin to rub his back, and he immediately jerked himself back as he tended up, glaring at Jeremy.

“Don’t touch me! It will never be back to where it was! I don’t ever want to see you again! Never come to my house again!” Michael yelled.

He turned away from Jeremy, and slammed his locker closed, and started to run away, but Jeremy ran after him.

“Mikey! Wait!” Jeremy called. Michael could tell he was crying, his voice breaking. 

“Just leave me alone! And my name is Michael!” He snapped loudly, and he began running faster than he ever has to the wherever the next bathroom would be. And eventually Jeremy finally stopped, and as Michael turned the corner he saw his face in his hands as he cried.

And Michael could feel himself crying too, as he ran into the empty bathroom, where he could be alone with the screaming voices in his head. But he wasn’t away from the eyes.

They still appeared everywhere. It wasn’t just the students. But what’s worse, everyone now knew they were fighting. Apart of him now wishes he hadn’t screamed at all, as he runs into a stall and slides down, his knees scrunched up as he hides away his crying face.


	3. He didn't slip, he jumped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a suicide attempt in this one I am so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SUICIDE ATTEMPT

TW: Suicide Attempt I'm really sorry

 

One month had passed since that. Jeremy tried to talk to him when he could. At his locker, at lunch periods. He tried calling him, FaceTiming him, texting him. But Michael never picked up that phone. Whenever Jeremy tried to talk to him he shoved right past him. He pretended that Jeremy was invisible, like how Jeremy pretended he was.

The months to follow were agonizing. They were two months away from starting their senior year if high school. It was now the beginning of July. Though summer goes fast for some people because of how fun it can be, for Michael, it was agonizingly slow. It used to be so fast when he was with Jeremy. They would go to the Jersey Shore together and play in the ocean all day. They ate ice cream and spicy chicken wings, and may or may not have been so mischievous as to steal some drinks from the bar each year from fifteen years old and on. Sometimes he just wishes.....

N-NO! He does not need him! He's a lying, unloyal asshole! He's fine without him! Well, that's what he's trying to tell himself at least.

He loves his mothers and they really are trying to help him cope. But despite this, they hate talking about Jeremy the "addicted drug dealer." They ask how Michael's day was every time he comes home, and for their sake, he forces a smile and says that it was better than the last, thanks to their help. And he was lying of course and he felt terrible that he was, but he kept doing it.

At night was when he cried. He turns on the shower and cried so his wails mixed with the drops of water when they splashed onto the ground. He sobs under the blankets and peeks out occasionally at the fire that he once again has roaring out, burning up his memories of Jeremy.

Soon he is left home alone when his parents have to go out on a business trip. At least now Michael can scream and cry at the top of his lungs anytime he wants to. God, he is pathetic. Crying over the same man since October. 

He just wants the hurtful pangs in his chest to leave him forever. He wants the terrible thoughts and memories to be burnt and forgotten. He wants to not slide out of bed each morning only to feel like falling back into it again. He wants it to all go away. He wants it all to end. And it will today.

Michael left no trace of where he was going to be in his home. It was better his parents assume he ran away than to be confirmed of the worse. He can hear the roaring water of the small river nearby. it gets louder as he approaches it.

Soon enough he was sitting at the very edge. the waves were tumbling over one another, and he watches as they do. He sighs, and even with his shoes still on, he plunges his feet into the cold water. He held onto the ledge, watched as the water curled around his feet for a bit before passing through. He scooched closer until his knees were in.

And now for the rest of him. 

He looked around at the sunny sky above him. At the green grass. At the long trees.

"I'm sorry guys." He said to his parents who weren't there. And maybe a little bit of him said it to Jeremy.

He inhaled, and then exhaled, and then, letting off the ledge, he plunged all of himself into the water and let himself go limp.

The water took control instantly. He was swayed this way and that. He kept his head about for a while, but he started to cough when water entered his mouth. He coughed and inhaled for air, only to get more water. He noticed his head was starting to go down. He raised his head up for air again, coughing. And that was the process. Choke. A cough. Attempt for air. Repeat. And it wasn't until he slammed into a rock did everything go dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Michael?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Michael, please!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Michael, please! Please, you gotta wake up! I can't lose you! You're my best friend! "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're my best friend! I need you, Michael Mell! I fucking need you so badly! So please don't leave me! JUST WAKE UP ALREADY MICHAEL MELL!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes flickered. Where was he? Who was talking? His head hurt so badly. 

His eyes opened, and all Michael could see was brightness. Michael moaned in agony quietly. He saw a shape in front of him, it was beginning to be the outline of a figure.

The figure was holding his hand, and it was being squeezed tightly. The figure turned its head to him and let out a sharp gasp.

"MICHAEL!" It cried. He was a boy. The boy tackled him in a tight hug, still crying. His voice was so familiar....who could it....

 

Oh. 

 

Oh no.

 

Oh God, no.

 

It was him. It was Jeremiah.

Michael's eyes shot open. He forced himself out of the hug, and his eyes bolted around the room, terrified.

"Where am I?!" He yelled. "W-what happened?!" 

"Michael. Michael! Calm. Down." Jeremy grabbed his hand but he pulled it away.

"Ok, let me explain." Jeremy started. 

To make it short, Michael was at Christine's house. Jeremy and her were taking a walk together along the river, and coincidentally, Christine spotted something red. Jeremy actually screamed when he realized it was Michael. Together, they ran down to the river. Christine got a sturdy long thick stick that fell down from a tree. She held on to one end, and Jeremy held onto the other for dear life, as he leaped in and swam out to get Michael. Jeremy, unfortunately, had to let go of the beach if he wanted to reach Michael. So he climbed onto a nearby rock with him. Christine ran away and came back with a long rope and lassoed it over to Jeremy, who tied it around his waist. He held Michael tightly as he jumped back into the water, and Christine pulled him to safety. They brought Michael onto the surface, and after giving him CPR-

Because ships-SHUTUPTHERESNOWAYICANGETOUTOFTHATOKAYSOJUSTSAYNOHOMO

-Jeremy carried Michael back home with Christine following up. And now Michael's here, sitting in Christine's bed, staring at the boy that he hated, but also respected a bit more now that he saved his life.

"M-michael....I was so worried....I was so scared that I....that I....-" And Jeremy covered his mouth and started bawling. Jeremy was always shy about how his mouth looked. He covers it when he smiles, he covers it when he cries. He covers it when he laughs. Michael always hated when he did that. He thought his smile, his frown, his laugh, it was perfect. But now he didn't care as much.

Christine walked in and smiled gently at the sight of Michael awake. He wouldn't let Jeremy touch him, but he didn't tell Jeremy to go away, and that was enough for today with them.

"Michael....you almost drowned! If I lose you! If I...I can't, Michael! I know you hate me! I know you don't want anything to do with me! But I swear to God if something happens to you!" Jeremy clutched onto himself, crying. Michael looked away, partially guilty. He really hated watching Jeremy cry. Jeremy always cried often, and Michael always knew how to calm him down. Jeremy loved listening to Michael sing, he said Michael's voice was really pretty. So Michael would embrace Jeremy tightly and sing gently in his ear until he calmed down. He knew Jeremy never had this experiences with his own mother, so Michael had taken it up. 

But he would never let Jeremy hear him sing again. Not ever.

"M-Michael?" Jeremy squeaked. Michael looked over at Jeremy, an eyebrow raised.

"Why were you in the river?" He asked, scared yet suspicious. Michael tensed up and looked away. No one deserved to know. No one deserved to worry over him.

"Michael?" Jeremy repeated himself. Michael was still keeping his eyes glued to the wall.

"I slipped, and I fell in." Michael lied. Jeremy paused but then sighed.

"You're lying Michael. I know you are. When you lie, you never look at me, and your cheeks turn red." Jeremy pointed at his burning cheeks. He got him.

"Michael, what happened? What really happened?" Jeremy asked. He started to reach for Michael's hand, but froze, and brought his hand back. Michael looked down.

"W-who cares?" Michael stuttered.

"I care," Jeremy replied.

Michael let out a sigh.

"I.....I jumped in." He said it so fast it felt like the sting you get after peeling off a bandage quickly. He flinched when Jeremy gasped.

”Michael! What....why would you....?” Jeremy covers his mouth. And then Michael snapped.

”Why do you think I did it?!” Michael yelled. Jeremy froze.

”You think I’ve been fine this whole time?! Yeah, I guess I have! It's not like I’m up all night crying about how terrible my life is! It’s not like I have to force a smile in front of my parents every day and act like I’m not empty on the inside! It's not like I miss.....like I miss.........you......It’s not like that all!” Michael cried.

Jeremy froze. He then looked down, his eyes were hidden by his hair.

”So I did this.....” His voice shook. ”I’m....I’m so sorry Michael. I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted you to....to....” 

”Leave me alone,” Michael said, harshly looking away. 

”M-Michael.....Michael...I want to fix this...We can fix this friendship.” Jeremy said.

”Go away,” Michael said, a tenseness in his voice.

”Michael, please, don't push me away! If I mess up again then you’ll never have to see me again, I promise! But please, just let me-”

”GET OUT,” Michael yelled.

Jeremy paused for a moment. But silently, he got up. Michael only heard the door open, footsteps, and the door closing again. Michael’s head was covered by his face, and he continued to cry.

There was a soft knock, and then the door opened again.

”Go away, Jeremy!” Michael shouted.

”It’s me.” A feminine voice answered. Michael looked up. It was Christine.

”I’m sorry Christine. I’m putting you through all of this damn hell.” Michael sniffed.

”Michael, I know. I know it hurts. But....and hear me out please.......maybe you should at least try to let him get close to you again.” Christine started. Michael was about to say something but Christine spoke up. ”I know you don't want to. But Jeremy needs you, Michael. And I know you need him too, eleven if you think you don’t. I know he hurt you, but I promise, he cares about you so much. Just give him a chance.” Christine said quietly. She walked over and sat down on the bed.

Michael sighed.

”I don’t know, Christine...it....it hurts. It stings. I....I’m really sorry.” Michael cried.

”I know...I know....just give it time, Michael.” Christine patted his hand gently.

But really, both Christine and Michael didn't know how much time it would really be.


	4. The best comfort comes from the best people

The next day came and went. Christine would not let Michael out of the house after learning what he tried to do. Michael's parents were coming home now. They didn't know that Michael had tried killing himself, they just knew that Michael had almost drowned. That they almost lost their baby.

Jeremy came to Christine's house each day. Michael sometimes glanced up from the comic book he was reading briefly, and saw Jeremy just leaning against the door post, staring sadly at him. He knew he could do nothing, because every time Jeremy took a few steps forwards to Michael, Michael always took a few steps backwards from Jeremy. But he ignored Jeremy and kept reading.

But it didn't help that he could always hear Jeremy and Christine talking. He could hear Jeremy crying over him. 

”Christine....I’m really scared....what if he does it again? What if I can't save him?” He could hear Jeremy’s muffled cries.

”He’ll be okay. Just give him some space. Give him time. Jeremy, you have to prove to him that you’re not willing to do what you did again.” Christine said.

Michael just sighed and kept on reading.

They were at Christine's home just two days after to pick him up. Michael put a book down when he heard the familiar voices of his parents, mixed with Christine's as they talked. It was muffled, but he could hear the clear urgency in his parents voices.

He heard footsteps run to his door before it was practically swung off of its hinges, and he saw his mothers run inside up to his bed.

They were both talking, and yelling at once. It is was all the same, how worried they were, how upset they were, and now Michael felt grateful to have parents who loved him so much and at the same time guilty. He had to screw everything up for his parents, they went out of their way for him, he's such an idiot. How could he have been so fucking selfish? He would have died and left his parents crying every lady on the floors of their bedrooms together. Damn, if it wasn't for Jeremy....

Jeremy....

NO! Snap out of it, Mell! God damnit, why can't he just move on?!

After his parents hugged him and kissed him over and over again, he got out of bed and walked out into the living room. Jeremy and Christine were at the front waiting to say goodbye.

Michael noticed his parents face harden at the sight of Jeremy. Jeremy looked uncomfortable, and Christine saw this, so she spoke up.

"Your son was very close to death." She started. "It's a good thing Jeremy rescued him before anything serious happened." 

Their eyes widened at that, and they looked over to Jeremy with surprise, who was shyly looking away. And Michael could see their expression on their faces become a bit warmer towards Jeremy.

"We're getting the car ready, Michael, why don't you say goodbye to them?" His mother Angie suggested, before the two walked outside. Michael didn't say anything, everyone just stood in a small silence. Michael heard the car engine turn on, and his mothers called his name from outside.

Christine and Jeremy watched sadly as Michael walked to the door, he pulled it open, and paused. He turned back around and looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy...." He mumbled out, which got Jeremy to start at the fact that Michael had said his name.

"Thank you......" Michael finished his small sentence with the softest smile on his face before walking outside and closing the door behind him. Jeremy stood there for a second, astonished, before smiling.

"He spoke to me." Jeremy stated happily. He knows that Michael will probably never forgive him, but, that is a start. And it's enough for Jeremy.

————

Later that night Michael was getting into bed when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Michael said quietly. He saw his mother Marcie walk in. She had short black hair, and glasses, and she smiled gently at Michael when she walked inside.

She sat down on Michael's bed, and Michael got out from under his covers and sat down next to her. Michael could see the worry right through that smile of hers.

"Hey....you know, you're mother and I are very worried." She started. "We're worried about you. Angie's taking a walk right now, she just wants to get some air right now." 

It was a bit silent after that, no one knew what to say.

"So you fell into the river?" She brought up.

"K.....kind of?" He said it more as if he were asking if it were a buyable excuse. He really didn't know if he could pull off lying to his own mother. The same mother who adopted him, and raised him. She was always there. They both were. Marcie looked at him skeptically.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"D-don't worry about it." Michael said quickly, folding his arms around him. He then felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Michael." She said seriously. Michael looked up at her.

"Y-yes mom?" He asked timidly.

"Did you really fall into the river?" She questioned. Michael paused. Did he really want to tell her? She'd be heartbroken; She'd be disappointed.

In the end his decision was to tell her. She deserves to know what he tried to do.

"No." It was the one and only word Michael allowed to slip through his lips in a quiet mumble. 

That one word was all that needed to be said before two hands clutched his shoulders and quickly pulled him into a hug. His mother knew exactly what Michael meant by no. She was crying, and Michael could feel her tears pat onto his hoodie, and touch his skin gently. He started to cry too as he hugged his mother back tightly as if he would fall down if be let go of her.

”Mom...I’m really sorry. I ruin everything, don’t I....” Michael sighed. His mother hugged him.

”Oh baby, you haven't ruined anything for us. You’ve made our lives so much better. You’re the perfect child for us. We wouldn't want another. We both love you very much. We were so likely before we got you, and you bring joy and light into our lives every day.” His mother cooed. ”We’re so blessed to have you. No matter how annoying you can get.” She giggled at the last part and it made Michael giggle as well. 

Michael let out a slightly happy sigh. He missed being held in his mother’s arms. So many men his age are supposed to be seen as big and strong. They’re not supposed to cry into their mother’s arms. But those people are wrong. Michael will cry as much as he wants, and if he needs to be held by his mother he will let himself be held.

”I love you, mom,” Michael whispered. He felt her press a few kisses to his forehead. 

”I love you too, baby.” She whispered. 

She rested herself against the wall where his bed sat and smiled when her son cuddled himself into her touch. Locking her arms around him, they both fell asleep that night.

And when Angie came home and walked into Michael’s room, she smiled when she saw Marcie and Michael asleep together. She walked over and picked up her wife, who was already holding onto their son and brought them both to her and Marcie’s own bedroom. She tucked them into bed, before going to the bathroom to change into some pajamas, and then getting in herself, and wrapping her arms around both of them, and closing her eyes.

And they all fell asleep like that. As a family. And for Michael, for now, that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah that Hamilton reference at the enddd. 
> 
> More angst, happy stuff, and sad stuff coming in like the next ten or whatever chapter 
> 
> Guys my stomach is making violent protest sounds right now its tired of always eating toast for breakfast now that my old ass microwaves broke.
> 
> My dad’s at best buy getting a new one right now.
> 
> Well actually, he's probably still at the temple teaching kids about Jewish History so nvm. But he's gonna get one.
> 
> And then maybe my stomach will stop bitching and moaning.


	5. Broken Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t uploaded in forever I’m sorry

These streets were risky to walk by at night.

Jeremy knew that. He'd dealt with the gang of boys who roamed the streets at night, pocket knives in hand, looking for trouble. He's run into them, and he's taught himself how to get away from them. And his dad, who served in the military for eight years gave him some tips too.

Jeremy kicked a can that lay in the sidewalk as he walked to Christine's house. He felt a bit bad for his dad. Him serving in the military and all. Mom wouldn't have left if he hadn't.

She was a coward, anyway. She was scared that her husbands military service would bring bad things to her life, like bombings, or guns, and she wanted none of that, no matter how much Jeremy's dad tried convincing her that wouldn't happen. Her motto became "where ever there's a soldier, there's a war not far behind."

Jeremy knows that was terrible logic. If you have a parent who served in the military you would know too. But she left. She left her husband and her five year old son.

——

His dad was never the same after that. When Jeremy was six, he had snuck out of bed to get a snack. That was the day before kindergarten started. He was walking back to his room and he could hear sniffs coming from his dad's room. Jeremy gently opened the door and saw his dad sitting at the edge of the bed crying. Jeremy quietly asked his name, and his dad paused before turning over with a forced smile.

He walked over and climbed on the bed with his dad. Jeremy asked him what was wrong but his dad kept his smile on said he was fine. But Jeremy could see through him, and again, he asked what was wrong. His father sighed, and his smile disappeared.

He told Jeremy that he was still upset over mom, and he was scared how it would affect Jeremy's own life. Jeremy didn't have any friends. Not one, and he was scared it would continue to be that way.

Jeremy felt bad, but still a bit embarrassed by it all. He didn't know how he could comfort his dad, he wasn't used to an adult breaking down like this. He was just a kid. What could he do? So all he did was hug his dad and tell him that he'll find a friend. 

And the day after that he met Michael. They met on the swings, and immediately connected over their families. They never had families like other kids. Jeremy told Michael he only had one dad. And Michael told him he never had a dad, but instead, he has two moms! This amazed Jeremy. 

"Wait, if you have two moms how were you born?" Jeremy remembers asking. Michael looked confused.

"I don't know what both means. My moms said they called the stork and asked for me. I asked them if I could call the stork too, but they told me I could only call the stork when I'm older. So I'll have to wait until maybe 25." Michael explained.

Jeremy looked away weirdly. He knew how babies were made, and you didn't call a stork at all. 

"But my moms told me it takes two people to call the stork. But I don't know who I'll call a stork with. I don't have any friends." Michael said.

"Am I your friend?" Jeremy asked. Michael stopped talking and pondered over that.

"Do you want to be my friend?" He asked. Jeremy smiled and nodded. Michael smiled too.

"Good! Then I can call a stork with you!" Michael said happily. Jeremy's eyes widened. He could feel his cheeks heat up, but he didn't know why.

"C-call....w-with me? But....how would that....work?" Jeremy stuttered.

"Doesn't it take two people to call a stork? We're two people. We can call a stork together when we're older so I can be a dad one day." Michael nodded. 

Jeremy remembered that the conversation ended awkwardly after that. He remembers going home to his dad and telling him he found a friend. His dad was so happy and so proud, and he took Jeremy out to get a treat. Jeremy finds himself laughing when he came to kindergarten the next day.

"I told my dad about you, and he's really happy. He wants to meet you!" Jeremy said. 

"My parent's faces can change color!" Michael announced. 

"When I told them I met you, and I was going to call a stork with you when I was older their faces changed color and became red! My parents have super powers!" He said excitedly.

——

Jeremy pulled himself out those memories, and guilt continued to was over him. He really missed Michael. He misses the sleepovers, he missed the feeling of safety he had around Michael. He misses it all.

Finding Michael in the river was a memory that still shakes him up. Jeremy had to jump into that cold water, and he grabbed Michael, who was limp under his touch. Tears were running down his face the whole time. He was terrified he would lose Michael, the only person who cared about him at school. He held Michael's hand, cried, and watched over him for hours straight. He remembers listening for a heartbeat nearly every minute and gently pushing his hair to the side to get a better look at him. And what hurts him most is knowing that Michael was in that river because of him. Damn, he's such a burden to everyone. All he ever does is hurt people.

"Maybe I should just run away." He whispered to himself sadly. "No one will get hurt then." 

He sighed and went on walking until Christine's house came into view.

He knocked on the door and a few moments later Christine opened the door and poked her head out.

“Hey Jeremy. Come in.” Christine walked aside and he walked in. She closed the door behind him.

“Did you run into the gang of boys? They usually start to walk around at this time, looking for mischief.” She looked out the window. Jeremy shook his head and kissed her cheek.

“I can promise you I got here flawlessly.” He said, and they both giggled.

“...Have you talked to him yet?” She asked quietly. To that Jeremy sighed and shook his.

“I miss him, I’m scared he’s gonna do something to himself again, I can’t stop thinking about him.” Jeremy confessed. “...I can’t stop thinking about what I did to him...”

Christine frowned. 

“Well, why don’t we try and get your mind on other things for tonight. You’ve been so upset lately, let’s do something fun.” She said, her face brightening up.

Jeremy shrugged, but nodded his head. 

Christine led him to the couch, and walked into her room. A few moments later, she walked back out and tossed Jeremy some blankets and pillows, which Jeremy caught and set down. She popped up popcorn and set up a cartoon they both liked which was season three of Star Vs The Forces Of Evil.

They laughed and talked and watched and cuddled, like how couples do when they sit down to watch a movie. The popcorn was refilled many times, and Jeremy was enjoying the time he spent with his girlfriend and watching Star talk to Eclipsa.

But eventually Jeremy could feel the sharpness in his stomach again, mixed with an absolute feeling of dread and bad feelings all around. He knew this feeling, and he knew it was guilt. 

Michael. He had hurt Michael. And Michael could be hurting himself again right now. Jeremy was so sorry about what he did, and he knew Michael would never forgive him and he would never stop apologizing. 

“Are you alright, Jeremy?” Christine asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, which made him tense up a bit as he snapped back into reality. He then realized he was looking down, and he was hugging himself and wasn’t responding to anything Christine said. Jeremy wiped away any upcoming tears.

“I’m sorry.” He started. “I’m really trying to have fun, and have a good time, but, I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about Michael. I’m scared for him. I’m scared that he might not be alive the next time his name is said to me.” 

Christine frowned and held Jeremy’s hand, squeezing it and smiling sadly.

“Jeremy...it’s clear.” She started. Jeremy stared curiously. “You miss him a lot. Look Jeremy, you’re very worried about him, yet you’re not doing enough to make him forgive you. You need to find him, and show him you’re not giving up on him. And you gotta do that by yourself.” She paused. “I think that’s why we should take a break.”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide. “W-what?! No! Wait! I-I want this relationship to work. I need you, Christine.” Christine shook her head and kissed his cheek.

“You two need each other more, and we can’t be shared.” She began to walk to her room. Jeremy grabbed her hand.

“I....Is this it?” He asked one more time. Christine stared a moment. And by the look in her eyes he knew. This was it. Christine pulled her hand back and gathered the blankets and pillows from the couch, and went to her room to put them away.

Jeremy sighed, wiping away the tears. He walked to he doorway and slipped his shoes on, before opening the door, and taking one more glance at Christine who now sadly stood staring at him, and he left.


	6. It's dangerous at night

Oof shit.., there's a heck ton of homophobic slurs in this so yeah sorry for that but there's something else in this chapter that'll probably make you happy so idk.

Jeremy wiped away the tears spilling out of his eyes as he walked home from Christine's house. He was such a nuisance, even Christine didn't want to be around him. It probably won't be long until his own father disowns him. He's such an asshole, he just wishes that he could be a machine, that doesn't have feelings or opinions. He wouldn't hurt anyone if he just smiled and did what he was told all the time. But he's not a machine. He's a waste of a life. That's it.

He looked down the now dark sidewalk. It'd be good if he ran into the gang of boys so they could beat him up. He's hurt so many people, he deserves it really. Michael lived in this neighborhood, and he sadly looked over as he passed by Michael's empty and sad looking house. He looked up at where Michael's room would be but didn't see any lights on. He shrugged it off and kept walking home.

He hasn't seen the gang of boys yet, which made him curious and more afraid. He knew where to hide if he saw them, but he only knew because his dad gave him advice. Other people might not be so lucky.

He kept walking. He kept thinking. It was quiet, but he looked up suddenly when he heard a loud thud and a grunt.

"We know you. We know who you are. Yeah, and we know what you are." A voice said.

Jeremy stopped. He knew that was the voice of one of the boys, and they were hurting someone. Should he run and get help? Should he keep walking? Should he help that victim himself? Should he-

"Just let me go! I'm sorry for getting in your way. Call me anything you want, just let me go. Please!" The victim cried.

Jeremy froze. It was Michael. They were hurting Michael. Jeremy ran towards the noise, suddenly angry.

Jeremy's run went from a run into a walk and then into a tiptoe as he crept up behind a wall and peeked into the alleyway that he heard the sounds from. His face went sick when he was confirmed it was Michael. The boy threw another punch at his already bruised face. Michael let out a helpless whimper. Jeremy subconsciously clenched his fists.

"You really think we're gonna let such a rare species like you go? Come on. You know exactly what we do with faggots." The boy smirked. That was it for Jeremy.

"L-let him go." Jeremy said rather meekly, coming into the alleyway. He wanted to sound brave, but that stutter gave away his fear.

The boy slowly turned his head around to face Jeremy.

"What'd you say?" He asked threateningly. Jeremy stared, he tried to glare but his face was probably frozen with fear. The boy chuckled.

"Oh, I see. The fag's boyfriend is here to rescue him. Well, I'll give a warning. You get the fuck outta here, and we won't give you a lesson. Or, if you really want to die, we can do that for yo and we can do that to your boyfriend too. Choice?" The boy offered.

Michael looked over to him with terrified and pleading eyes.

"J-Jeremy....please....please....." He whimpered.

The boy punched him again.

"Who told you you could speak?!" He yelled out angrily.

"N-no...leave Michael alone. Beat me up instead! But you will not lay a finger on Michael!" Jeremy yelled.

"But that wasn't an option, was it?" The boy smiled a creepy smile, with bad intentions behind it. "Looks like you're going to die with your boyfriend." He then brought one last hit to Michael. Who cried out quietly.

"N-no....get away....GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jeremy screeched. He ran over and pushed the boy, the boy fell to the ground and Jeremy grabbed Michael and ran.

"WRONG MOVE FAG! YOU'RE DEAD!" The boy got up and bolted after them. Jeremy ran, but Michael who was tired out was struggling to keep up. Jeremy stopped for only a second to pick him up before he kept running.

Jeremy turned a corner, without thinking ran into the first small alleyway. He looked around and spotted the dumpster. He ran to it. A cat sleeping on a nearby pile of junk looked up at them curiously. Jeremy ignored it and opened the dumpster. He put Michael in, before getting in himself and carefully closing the lid.

He brought his arms around Michael protectively and held Michael close to him, holding him tightly. Michael was crying.

"It'll be okay, Michael. We'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Jeremy whispered. But deep down he was terrified and could feel himself shaking. Michael looked up at him and stared in thought and in a bit of surprise. Did he...did he really care? Did Jeremy really want a guy like him back?

Jeremy held him tighter when the heard footsteps enter the alleyway. 

"I know you're here, fags. I'll cut you both up when I find you...I heard sounds here...I know one of you are here..." The boy angrily said. It was quiet. Jeremy heard him open garbage cans and slam them shut. He was gonna get to the dumpster. He was gonna hurt them.

"He won't hurt you...I won't let him..." Jeremy gently whispered in Michael's ear.

They heard him get closer and closer.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE IF IT WASNT FROM A FAG?!" He yelled out.

Jeremy could feel Michael's tears drop onto his skin. He slowly rubbed Michael's back.

Suddenly, a meow came out of the silence. The boy outside the dumpster them let out a loud groan.

"UGH! IT WAS YOU! YOU GOD DAMN CAT!" A loud bang from a trash can erupted, and then a thud, that came with a cry from the cat. They heard paws running away. And after that, footsteps left the alley. All was silent. Jeremy let out a breath he had been keeping in for so long. He looked down at Michael and smiled gently.

"Michael?" Jeremy brushed away a piece of hair that was in Michael's face. Michael looked up at him, and he got two see his two chocolate brown eyes. "Are you alright?"

Michael stared, his face almost seemed to be in disbelief before more tears ran down it.

"Honestly..." Michael whispered. "When have I ever been? I can't remember the last time I was alright. I mean...I’m called a freak and a fag every day. Every fucking day...” Michael let more tears run down his face. 

”Michael...you never told me you were called-”

”I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY!” Michael suddenly cried out. He let go of Jeremy and buried away from his face. 

”M...Mikey....” Jeremy stuttered out. He hasn't used that nickname in so long. Michael looked up when he heard the name as well. Jeremy had a firm look on his face.

”We can be happy. I'm not happy. And the reason I'm not happy.... I see now....is because I’m never with you. I thought I had friends but the boys only saw me as an opportunity to look good, and the girls.....the girls only wanted me for sex....like....Chloe.......” Jeremy quietly mumbled out the last part. He remembers he couldn’t move and could only watch helplessly as Chloe touched him in certain areas. He felt dirty and terrible when she finally got away from him. He’ll never tell anyone though. He's not dragging anyone into his messes ever again. Never. He’ll just hurt someone again. 

”You can hate me forever Michael. You have every reason two. But I'm not leaving your side no matter what, okay?!” Jeremy said firmly. ”I want to be happy again. And I want to be happy with you. So please, just let me stay by your side.” 

Michael stared at him in thought, before he slowly nodded his head. Jeremy smiled, before starting to get up and out of the dumpster, but he was brought back down. Michael had pulled him into a tight hug. Very immediately hugged back. He hasn't hugged Michael in years, and be missed it so much. There were so much safety and comfort with his touch, and Jeremy melted into it, wrapping his arms around Michael, and resting his head on his shoulder. 

...

”I just realized we’re hugging each other for the first time in years in a dumpster.”

”Don’t spoil the moment, Mikey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP
> 
> MY FRIENDS ARE ALL SHIPPING ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND ABBY
> 
> AND THEY’RE TRYING TO CONVINCE ME THAT IM NOT STRAIGHT
> 
> HELP


	7. Reconnections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are blessed with fluff

Michael walked up the steps to Jeremy's house and knocked on the door, before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and waiting. He and Jeremy were having a sleepover. For the first time in nearly a year, Michael was both nervous and excited. They made plans after Jeremy brought him back to his own house and explained to his mom's the situation that happened. 

In just a few seconds the door opened quickly, and Jeremy stood in the doorway smiling. 

"Hey," Jeremy greeted.

"Uh, Hey." Michael replied.

Jeremy stepped aside to let Michael in, closed the door behind himself.

"I have mountain dew in my bedroom. Green for you, red for me, of course." Jeremy led Michael to his room. Michael always kept an extra pair of clothes at their house since he used to come by so often. It was the same for Jeremy at Michael's home.

Jeremy opened the door and turned on the lights. Michael looked around the room and observed everything as if he had never seen the room before. He looked over to the nightstand and saw the bottles of mountain dew sitting there, waiting to be chugged down.

Jeremy suddenly snapped his fingers

"I forgot to order pizza!" He realized. He paused, before turning to Michael with a small little smirk on his face. "Wanna go to seven eleven?" 

Michael smiled and laughed a bit. "Hell yeah." 

They both had their shoes back on and after telling his dad where they were off to, they left Jeremy's house. Jeremy's dad usually took the bus to work, so he had no car, so the two walked to seven eleven. The walk was mostly silent, maybe an inappropriate joke here and there, but it was mostly and awkward silence. It was unusual.

Eventually they did reach seven eleven, and they both walked inside.

"Slushees first." Jeremy walked over to the slushee machine.

Both grabbed a large cup. Jeremy put his under the flavor of cherry, and watched it pour into his cup until it was right up to the top. Michael put his under blue raspberry. They put on caps afterwards and Michael went over to the aisles that held cold food before grabbing at least four packs of sushi.

They checked everything out and before they knew it they were right back out into the chilly air of autumn again.

"That brought back memories." Jeremy spoke up during the walk back home.

"It did." Michael agreed quietly. Jeremy, not knowing what else to do, took a sip of his slushee. The familiar taste of cherry and ice came back to him in an instant. It tasted sweet, and good. He hasn't had one of these since he last hung out with Michael.

They got back home and immediately were back in Jeremy's room. Michael set the bag of sushi on the bed and his slushee on the nightstand, Jeremy doing the same with his own slushee.

"You know, we still haven't finished level nine of apocalypse of the damned. Do you wanna play it?" Jeremy sat down in front of his small television and picked up one of two video game controllers.

Michael smiled and sat down in a bean bag next to Jeremy, and took the other game controller that he offered. Jeremy crawled over and pressed a button that turned on the TV, before sliding in the video game's disc. In just a few minutes the theme music to the apocalypse of the damned started to play.

Jeremy picked up his controller and they both started to play.

They lost. 

"No, we don't suck at this, we're just rusty, because it's been so long," Jeremy tried to reassure Michael. He looked over but Michael simply nodded, staring blankly at the screen. Usually Jeremy would get a reply from him, usually Michael teased him about being bad at every game he plays but nothing happened. This worried Jeremy slightly, but he pressed retry.

They died over and over again. And eventually the game had lost its fun, it was just them killing zombies over and over again.

"I give." Jeremy sighed. Michael put down his controller. Jeremy turned off the tv. He turned back to Michael, who was sitting on the bed now.

"Are you Ok, Michael? You've been so quiet the whole night, it's so unlike you." Jeremy crawled onto his bed and sat next to Michael.

"I'm fine." Michael said quietly, and he handed two packs of sushi to Jeremy, along with his cherry slushee. Jeremy put them aside. He reached for Michael's hand, and hesitated for a moment before holding it, and squeezing gently.

"Hey...I'm here for you. I need to know what's wrong. I care about you. I don't want to see you upset." Jeremy was staring at Michael worriedly.

Michael let a sigh escape from his mouth.

“It’s been normal recently.” He started. Jeremy became confused, but Michael continued. “Too normal. Life’s just....gone on. In just two night everyone forgot...but I haven’t.” 

“What haven’t you forgotten?” Jeremy asked.

“Heh....sometimes I wonder if it really was a good thing if...never mind....” Michael was being so hesitant to tell him, it worried Jeremy even more. He squeezed Michael’s hand again.

“Please tell me.” He whispered. He saw a small tear roll down Michael’s cheek.

“I-I wonder....if it really was a good thing...if you saved me that day...” He choked. 

“You mean from that boy the other night?” Jeremy asked. Michael shook his head.

“From the river.” He said quietly. “You’d think things have gotten better from there! But every day I just want to jump right back in! I haven’t talked about it since the day after I jumped in! Is that it?! I tried to kill myself and I didn’t! Is that it?! Is everything just solved now?! I can’t move on from it so easily, Jerr—remy! I CAN’T!” Michael screaming and crying so hard. He was holding onto himself so tightly. He just wanted the pain with every passing day to just go away. He just wanted it all to go away!

He suddenly felt two lanky arms wrap around him, and hold on tightly. He turned his eyes behind him and saw Jeremy’s head resting on his shoulder as he hugged Michael tightly. He was crying too.

“Michael...” He cried. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. It’s my fault you were in that river, because I made you feel like you were worthless. I haven’t forgotten what you’ve done. I think about it every day. I feel so much guilt for just leaving you. Every day I feel it. I worry about you every single day. I fucked it all up. I ruined everything. I always ruin everything. I thought you didn't want to talk about it. Michael, if you need to talk, please come to me. I care about you so much. So fucking much. I don't know what I’d do with myself without you. You were the only person who was there for me through each year and I threw it all away. I'm so sorry Michael. I'm so so sorry.” Jeremy cried, and Michael felt his tears stain his hoodie. 

Michael turned around so he was facing Jeremy. They both stared at each other crying, before just engulfing each other in a giant embrace. They knew that no matter how hard they tried, in the end, they’d always end up together again. They needed each other more than they needed anyone in moments like these. And to them, being together was what truly mattered most.

Michael was holding Jeremy, and Jeremy was holding Michael. Jeremy felt Michael’s fingers run through his hair because he knew Jeremy liked it. Jeremy simply clung onto Michael and cried into his shoulder. 

Jeremy could feel his heartbeat speeding up. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, and a strong sense of safety. He would be okay if he was with Michael. He didn't know why his heartbeat was going so fast, or why his cheeks were red, but he didn't question it. Not now at least.

In just an hour the two had showered and gotten into pjs. Empty trays of sushi and slushies were in the garbage can. They were now both settling into Jeremy’s bed for the night.

They looked over to each other once they were in bed.

”G-goodnight, Mikey,” Jeremy said,

”Goodnight, Jeremy,” Michael replied. Both then turned over to their backs were facing each other and sank into their pillows closing their eyes, and drifting off.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Jeremy woke up. He could feel something on him. He looked down to see it was a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He could also feel hair tickling his shoulder. He turned around gently and was now facing Michael, who was curling himself into him.

Jeremy smiled gently. He brought himself a bit lower until his head was on Michael’s chest. To this Michael sighed, and held Jeremy tighter. Jeremy then made himself comfortable and wrapped his arms around Michael, before resting his head on top of Michael’s shoulder and nuzzling his face into his neck. He curled into a ball. He felt Michael rest his head on top of Jeremy’s, and it made him almost cry. He closed his eyes and fell asleep like that.

And when Michael woke up to find Jeremy asleep in his arms cuddling him, he thought maybe life could be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey, maybe we should make this chapter longer-
> 
> Brain: OH FUCK THAT LET THEM HAVE THE CLIFFHANGERS THEY SHALL HAVE ALL THE CLIFFHANGERS NOW LETS GO WATCH THAT ONE ANIME ABOUT A SWIMCLUB WITH SHIRTLESS BOYZ


End file.
